Age of Innocence
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Stephanie turns 18. Robbie is more rotten, with a master plan at hand. Sportacus is questioning a lot of things, and friends are getting moody. RATED A STRONG T FOR EVENTS!Please read inside for more info. Not your normal Lazytown fic. COMPLETE
1. One

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mangus Scheiving or any other incorporations with Lazytown. _

_A/N: Wow I hate this comp..I wrote so much and it got deleted. Anyways, this is a one-shot. If it's crappy, I don't care. This is obviously a sport/steph fic shipper. Not a big fluffy piece a crap but a good plotted story with a dash of rotteness from robbie rotten. oh he is very very rotten indeed. Strong T in this for events that happen. _

_One _

_"Happy birthday, Dear Stephanie, Happy Birthday to you!" _

Eighteen. Stephanie was eighteen. This was the biggest birthday she had ever had. Ziggy, Stingy, Pixel, Trixie, and Sportacus stood around her, watching her blow out the candles on a chocolate cake. Not only did the cake glitter with jimmies and frosting flowers, but the gifts which Mayor Meanswell and Bessie brought in glimmered too.

Anyone could see Stephanie had matured. It showed in her appearance and personality. Her smiles broadened each year, showing how happy she really was. Her friends had also matured, for with years come age. Sportacus hadn't really changed much. His icy blue eyes still sparkled with every passing moment, and his athletic side never faded.

Stephanie had even competed in a county beauty pageant with Bessie, and Stephanie won. Bessie had become slightly jealous of this factor, but she never let it interfere with her and Stephanie's friendship. So many other women, many ages, were in that competition, and Stephanie won for the teenagers. For the adults, a woman named Reba won.

With watchful eyes, Sportacus noticed just how much Stephanie grew. She still loved being athletic and active, but new thoughts swam in her mind. Some of which were questions of ever finding love. If she always stayed in Lazytown, would she ever see anybody who might be interested in her?

"Thanks so much, everybody!" Stephanie exclaimed after all her wonderful presents were opened.

After some delicious chocolate cake, everyone pitched in to help clean up. Sportacus was the speediest at this task, which made Stephanie laugh. She had never seen anyone so eager to clean!

"Do you know, " Spotracus spoke clearly, "that cleaning is considered excersize?"

Pixel threw an empty cup away and stated, "I think we all know that by now. Everyone's heart should be racing by now, especially after all of this cleaning!"

"Sorry," Stephanie appologized as she bumped into Sportacus on accident. He only smiled.

**0o0o0o0o**

Robbie Rotten was known for his schemes and tricks to try and stop any excersize activities in Lazytown. The only problem was, everytime he had the perfect plan, someone, namely Sportacus, had to ruin it. Robbie tried several times to get rid of Sportacus, but the kids always helped prevent that as well. In fact, they weren't even kids anymore. Everyone had grown a little, especially Stephanie. Even Robbie noticed the twinkle in Steph's eyes everytime she mentioned how old she was. Steph was a strong, smart, successful teenager, and she had no shame in being a little proud of herself for her accomplishments.

"How can I get rid of Sporta-butt?" Robbie asked himself, "If only the kids had no choice but to give in to my rotten ways. If only they didn't have either Sportacus or Stephanie to rely on for help. The Mayor doesn't do a lot when the kids are playing outside..Neither does Bessie. So if either one of them disappeared, it wouldn't matter to me. I'd still have Sporta-chump and Step-On-Me to get in the way of my malicious plans."

Thought after thought passed by Robbie, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe I could Impersonate Sportacus and make everyone think I hate them. then, when Sporty-pop tries to play with them, they'll have to shun him away." Robbie believed he came up with the perfect plan, until he realized, "That won't work. Stephanie knows I disguise myself all the time. I have no way of convincing her I'm someone else anymore. Damn getting smarter while you age! Damn it!"

Throughout the night, Robbie brainstormed different plans. Each one had a drawback, until he finally conjured one plan up that was beyond genius.

"Aha!" He shouted, realizing this new plan would make him even _more rotten _than he already was.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Stephanie.." Sportacus approached the eighteen year old as everyone left the house, "I had a great time tonight. I can't believe you won pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey twice. Great job!"

A half-smile appeared on Steph's face, "Thanks. Oh, thank you very much again for the new volleyball set. We'll have so much fun with that once I set it up tomorrow."

"Yes, we will play until the sun goes down. The winning team can choose what game we play the day after. Well," Sportacus glanced around at the night sky, "Goodnight, Stephanie. And happy birthday."

Steph only said, "Thanks." again before going back into the house, up to her room.

Lying on her bed, Stephanie's brain raced. For a long time, she had held a small crush towards Sportacus. She knew she would never be with him though. He was out of her league, she felt he was too good for her. Plus, in a few months Stephanie planned on leaving Lazytown for Italy. She wanted to meet someone foreign to start a relationship with. Either that or travel to New York City. No matter what happened, Steph yearned to find love.

There was nothing loved more by Sportacus than being athletic. He flipped into bed and shut he lights in his floating home above the clouds. Something haunted his mind...He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt a little emberassed that all he gave Steph was a volleyball set. He wanted to give her something more fit to her age, but didn't know exactly what it was.

"Stephanie deserves more than a sports related gift," Sportacus whispered to himself, "I want to give her something more. I know it's too late, but maybe I can figure something special out for her." New feelings started to swim in Sportacus' heart. He knew he loved her, but to say that he did would bring chaos. She was eighteen now, and obviously mature. Yet, if Sportacus ever tried to tell her his feelings that lingered in his soul, she would probably turn him away.

"_That's why I keep my mouth shut.." _Whispered Sportacus as he fell into a calming sleep.


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot. Everything else belongs to mangus Scheiving and his wonderful epeople who made Lazytown._

_A/N: I hope you guys like where this is going. I don't think the plot has been done before. Someone review and let me know what you think. Thanks lzytwner for replying. you inspired me to write my fic. thanks randomdreamz as well for ur review. I didn't think you even liked Lazytown. In fact, I remembered you called it stupid or something on the lines of that. anyways more fic_

_Two _

"Ziggy, Pixel, and Stephanie on one team. Sportacus, Stingy, and I on the other," Trixie created the teams for volleyball. Steph had set up her new net with Sportacus, and took the new ball from the box.

As they begun playing, Stephanie noticed Sportacus was acting a little odd around her. Not odd as if something were wrong, but odd as if he could sense something bad was bound to happen. He was acting a little bit protective of her, that's all. The ball hit the ground once, giving a o Sportacus' team. Then another point was given to Steph's team when Ziggy hit the ball away from Stingy. The game was running smoothly, as was the beautiful sunny day.

**0o0o0o0o**

"They'll all wish Sportacus had never stepped foot in this town," Robbie assured himself of his own plan. He liked motivating himself when his plans were about to go underway.

Walking infront of his many costumes, Robbie couldn't figure out which one went with his rotten plan.

"Too wimpy," He walked by a flower costume, "Too limpy," He walked by an old man's costume that had a cane, "Too skimpy," He passed by a fishnet costume, "Too Chocolate," He stared at a costume which represented a Hershey Bar, "Wait that doesn't even rhyme!"

"Perfect!" At last, Robbie found his greatest costume yet. He pressed a button on the capsule that held the costume in place and he soon spun around, changing magically into the clothes he chose. He didn't look like Robbie anymore, but appeared as a teenage boy. His wig was light brown, spiked to resemble a surfer's hair. His face was made up with a few fake freckles and some chapstick to make his lips seem not so thin. Contacts were on his eyes, reflecting a hazel color. And finally, his clothes consisted of black shorts and a red shirt with black writing which read, _Party On Dudes. _His sneakers were black and red to match his ensemble. Robbie never felt quite as good about a plan as this one.

**0o0o0o0o**

"We win!" Trixie exclaimed happily as her teamates gave each other a high-five.

Sportacus was proud that he won as well, "Good job everybody, but good job to Stephanie's team as well for trying so hard. You guys only lost by two points. I say we all celebrate with some fresh fruit salad at the Mayor's house!"

Everyone cheered except for Stephanie. She only said, "I'm going to stay outside for awhile and relax. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Are you sure?" Stingy asked his friend.

Only a nod of the head was shown before Steph walked away.

The sun was really bright, but Steph didn't mind. She sat on a park bench and sighed. Her feelings for Sportacus had grown surprisingly overnight, and she couldn't do anything about it. He had beaten her at Volleyball, but she didn't really care. Now him and her friends were at her house with her uncle, making fruit salad, and she didn't care for that either. Her mouth went dry as she thought of fruit. Maybe she should go back to the Mayor's house and drink some water. At least she would be with her friends. She felt no need to see Sportacus at the moment though, for she hated how much he made her love him.

"Ain't it hot out?" A masculine voice echoed, causing Steph to jump.

She looked at a male she had never seen before and asked, "Who are you?"

Obviously it was Robbie, but she didn't know this. He answered, "I'm..err... Bob...Bob Rottson. I'm new to Lazytown. Was wondering if there were any other teens in this place I could.._chill _with."

"I'm eighteen!" Steph's eyes sparkled as she said her age. She then added, "I can show you around Lazytown. Where would you like to start?"

Robbie didn't think his plan would be this easy. He answered, "How bout uptown. I hear there's a great place to sit and chat."

"Oh, You're talking about near the Mayor's House. There's a great view of sunset behind the building, and a great hill to sled down during the winter. How long are you planning to stay in Lazytown?" Her mood was lifted, and she stood up ready to wander.

In a calm voice, Robbie answered, "Not too long. I'll be leaving soon. In fact, I wonder if you wouldn't mind walking me home after we take this tour. You can meet my parents. They love meeting new and eager people."

"Sure!" Stephanie wasn't even thinking of Sportacus at this moment. She was thinking of her new teenage friend, Bob. If only she could get to know him quickly enough to determine if he was boyfriend material or not. He was, after all, a bit attractive. Not in a big way, but in an abstract way.

A few minutes passed, and the two were standing in front of the Mayor's house. Stephanie brought _'Bob' _inside to meet her friends. Sportacus greeted the 'new teen,' but also gave him a strange look. Something was not right. However, onyl Sportacus felt this. Everyone else welcomed the new friend to Lazytown with open arms. They all sat down to finish the fruit salad, but Robbie did not eat any. He said he had had a big lunch and was still full.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer; I Do not own anything from mangus Scheiving or any other incorporations of Lazytown._

_A/N: More ficness! Thank you to all reviewers! You guys will love this. _

_Three _

Jealousy. Complete and utter jealousy. Sportacus was indeed taking a new hatred towards this supicious teenager that clung to Stephanie like a maggot on a corpse. Bob Rottson and Stephanie sat on a bench in front of the Mayor's house, chatting about their hobbies.

"I love dancing and doing anything athletic. Lately, though, I've been more interested in other things.." Stephanie lowered her head an inch.

Curiously, Robbie asked, "Like what type of things?"

"Like," blushing, Stephanie pressed on, "I've been more interested in trying to find a boyfriend. There's no one in Lazytown, so I plan to move. That's not the only reason I'd move...I want to see the world.. I want to find something to fill the empty spaces of my life. I just want to explore a little further than this tiny town."

Never had Robbie thought that a teenager like Stephanie would ever think of leaving Lazytown, especially for relationship purposes. This somehow didn't shock him, but motivated him to go on with his plan. If Steph really was thinking of moving, why not soon?

"Now you aren't talking because I'm a complete dork..Sorry, _Bob_, for ruining your afternoon." Steph bit her lip and watched the teen boy stand up.

He responded, "I was paying attention to you. You haven't ruined my afternoon. I was only thinking of some answer to your problem."

"I have a problem?" She didn't notice sportacus looking at her through a window.

"Yes," Robbie replied persuasively, "You have a problem. _You _don't get around enough. I think you need to spend a few days away from your normal friends, and make some _new _ones. Why don't you take a mini vacation from the normal life you live?"

"That's an awesome idea!" Shouted Steph, standing up next to her new best friend Bob.

The two of them walked away from the Mayor's house, and closer to trouble.

**0o0o0o0o**

"I don't trust Bob." Sportacus admitted to Mayor Meanswell.

The Mayor replied, "You just don't know him yet, that's all. I'm sure he's a fine teenage boy just looking for a friend. Besides, Stephanie is getting older, so a friend her age is what she needs right now."

"I know.." Sportacus sounded a bit disappointed.

Within a few minutes, Sportacus decided to go back home for awhile to work on his push-ups and crunches. At least it would take his mind off of Stephanie. However, taking his mind off of someone he deeply cared for was not an easy task. Sportacus scolded himself over and over again to stop worrying and stop shrouding every thought with anything Steph-related.

**0o0o0o0o**

A navy-colored house stood in the middle of a minute forest. Robbie Rotten's House awaited impatiently for its owner to return as if it had a mind and soul of its own. Stephanie knew Robbie lived in a forest, but she never saw exactly where.. This is why it was so easy for Rob to take Steph to his house. She thought he was a teenage boy showing her where he lived. She thought he was going to introduce her to his parents..

"That's a nice house," Steph complimented, stepping closer to the front porch of the navy home.

Like a demon, Robbie grinned and chuckled, slightly pushing the clueless girl towards the door. With a quick snap, the front door opened revealing a malicious entrance hall.

Stephanie stuttered and choked on her words, "You...y...y...You..."

As if to finish her sentence, Robbie interrupted, "That's right. I am not who you think I am. Well...I'm not who you once thought I was.._Er_...I'm the person you didn't expect me to be because you thought I was someone else, who in fact, I am not.." Robbie shot glances around the room in shock of his blabbermouth.

"Who are you?" Stephanie demanded.

Laughing thunderously, Robbie shut the door behind him and stepped in front of Steph. In a tornado-like-spin, Bob was no longer visible. Only Robbie Rotten, in his blue/red outfit, staring both hatefully and lovingly at Stephanie. He succeeded in capturing her. There was no way she could escape now.

In a high-pitched, shocked voice, Stephanie declared, "**_Robbie Rotten!_**"

"That's right sweety, you've finally been tricked. Finally, in all my days of being rotten, I triumph in glory. How do you feel?" Robbie tried to seem empathetic.

With no answer, Steph ran to the front door and pulled on the knob.. Harder and harder she tried to open the door. She was unaware that Robbie was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The door doesn't work..It's locked. Now you can't escape to your Sporta-bug." Robbie kept hold of Stephanie despite her tantrum-like movements.

She wailed, "_Let go of me you creep!"_

Throwing Stephanie onto a fluffy rug in the apparent living room, Robbie laughed once more at his working plan. He whistled, causing an iron cage to form around Stephanie's trembling body. She was terrified.

"Now," Robbie stated, "Onto part two of my fabulous plan. I'll see you in a few Stephanie..Why don't you get some rest. Of course..That's all you'll be doing from now on!" In an instant, Robbie was gone from sight, leaving Steph with nothing to do but cry.


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: I own nothng of Magnus Scheving or anything pertaining to Lazytown. _

_A/N: Thank you reviewers! I love you all! oh this is the chap u guys r gonna hate.and the next one...more the next one than this one though. just warning you STRONG T! That's like PG-13 you know! lol._

_Four _

Blinking lights from Sportacus's crystal told him someone was in trouble. He swiftly reached the ground and searched for the problem, but found no one to help.

"_Help_!" Robbie's voice screamed from atop a tree.

With several flips and athletic moves, Sportacus made his way to a giant oak tree. Silently, Sport laughed at the sight. Robbie lay across a branch, screaming that he was afraid of heights and wanted to get down. In no time, Robbie was back on the ground after Sportacus grabbed a ladder to use.

"Thanks, pal..." Thanked Robbie before shaking Sport's hand.

Even though Robbie was saved from the tree, Sportacus's crystal was still blinking. He was confused about this, but luckily (unluckily) Robbie was around to suggest a reason for the constant blinking.

"It," Robbie smiled, "could be broken."

Scratching his head, Sportacus replied, "That couldn't be true. I just had it checked up on last week. Unless it needs another touch up."

"That's probably it, you know."

"Hey," Sport noticed Robbie's comments, "Why are you trying to be so nice? You hate when I save people."

Robbie choked on his words for a second, "Uhh.. Yuh..uhh.. It's Opposite Day. Usually I'm up to no good..Today everything is opposite. I'm behaving, but you should be acting lazy. That's the opposite of active."

"Oh I know that..I wasn't aware of Opposite Day. Maybe everyone else should be informed. I'll go tell the kids while my crystal is being checked on. Thanks Ro...I mean... No thank you, Robbie." Sportacus persuaded himself into Robbie's plan without knowing so.

Robbie said, "_Have a wonderful day_," before walking away.

**0o0o0o0o**

Alone, lonely, anxious, worried, fearful, and overwhelmed. Stephanie fit all of these categories as she sat against the bars of an iron cage. Robbie was planning a horrible plan, and this time it seemed to be working. Another stream of tears rolled down her pink cheeks, dripping onto her shirt. The fluffy orange carpet beneath her felt soft and comfortable, which was the only thing keeping her from going insane. She had never seen Robbie's house before. However, she was in no mood to look around now. Her hands gasped the cage bars, pulling and shaking, though they did not budge. The cage had no door, and it could not be lifted either.

"Honey, I'm home!" Robbie Rotten's devious voice echoed through the doorway.

A sudden urge of nervousness and hatred washed over Steph like dirty water. Her body felt hot, burning with rage as she screamed her lungs out.

Approaching the cage, Robbie bent down and watched Steph like a vulture eyeing food. "Why are you screaming?" He asked innocently, ignoring her final strain of screams.

"Let me out!" She demanded, shaking the bars again.

Giving in, Robbie whistled and the cage slowly disappeared. Stephanie stood up, taking in the enviroment. Robbie was standing next to her, intruiged by her anger.

"You have quite a set of lungs on you, Stephanie." Robbie took out a remote and pushed a red button, "There, now Sportacus isn't allowed to know if you are in trouble. This house has an anti-Sporticus system installed, and I just activated it." He put the remote back in his pocket.

Pouting, Stephanie felt not only defeated, but disappointed. She knew Robbie was rotten, it was in his name for goodness sake, but she never thought he would stoop as low as kidnapping someone..Especially herself. Moving closer to his victim, Robbie grabbed Steph's arm and dragged her into another room.

The room was plain, with navy walls and a black carpet. One loveseat resided against the back wall of the room, standing out like a sore thumb with its orange color. The fabric was fluffy like the carpet in the living room, but not as comfortable looking. Dragging Stephanie over to the couch, Robbie let go of her and told her to sit. She followed orders as the room's door shut by itself.

Robbie took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote down some sentences. He then whistled and his folded note flew under the door and out of the house towards Sportacus' home.

"That note.." Steph spoke, "What was on it?"

"I wrote that you were leaving for Italy right now, and you said your finaly goodbye. Of course, I wrote it pretending to be you. If Sporta-chimp reads it, he'll never look for you here." Robbie sounded proud of himself.

"**No!**" Steph yelled. She tried to whistle as Robbie did before, but nothing happened.

He giggled, "That won't work. The house only responds to my whistle. I've improved this place a lot."

Rolling her eyes, Stephanie folded her arms and sighed. She was stuck.. What the hell could she do to get out of this shitbox?

Sitting next to Steph, Robbie spoke softly, "You can't put up a fight. You can't escape. You can't go anywhere. This is your room for right now. I'll soon have Sportacus in here too...Of course, by then you will both be in very strong cages. Either that or separate rooms. I can't decide yet, but whatever the choice is, I want you two to stay away from each other. There always seems to be this weird lovey-dovey vibe when you two are together. If I want to succeed completely, I'm going to have to prevent getting sick by the sight of love-junk."

"You're just jealous that Sportacus is my friend," Steph retorted.

With a half-smile, Robbie argued, "No, my pet, I just don't want to give both of you the advantage of outsmarting me this time."

Another sigh escaped Stephanie's pouting mouth, catching Robbie's _full _attention. He never noticed how much Stephanie matured. Sure he noticed, but he never looked at her womanly features before. Her lips had become fuller, her eyes deeper, her body more slender and anatomically correct, (to put it nicely). Maybe Robbie was a tad bit jealous, but not of Sportacus. He was jealous of Stephanie's power to draw attention and attraction without meaning to.


	5. Five

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of M.S. or anything to do with Lazytown. _

_A/N: Ok.. this is really a chap for strong T. I'm using it for a warning to make sure no one gets offended by what happens in here. You know, personal experience type thing._

_Five _

_Why is Robbie staring at me? _Stephanie though, _He's so terrible for taking me. I know Sportacus is planning to save me somehow...He has to be..Doesn't he notice I'm missing?_

Resting his hand on Stephanie's leg, Robbie couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her and show her who was boss. Damned teenagers always disrespecting their elders...Robbie wanted her to know he was not one to disrespect or judge. Steph stayed still, shocked by Robbie's hand. She didn't want to push it off for fear that he would get angry and harm her. Slowly, Robbie moved his hand upward, resting his hand on Steph's thigh. She shook with nervousness.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie whispered.

Cupping her chin in his other hand, Robbie forcefully brought her lips to his. Stephanie grunted with burning rage, trying to push him away from her. This only made him want her more. Tears ran down Stephanie's blushing cheeks. She never kissed anyone before, so naturally, her lips gave in and yearned for attention. Robbie kept kissing her tender lips as he moved her legs onto the couch in a laying-down position. She sobbed again as she felt Robbie's masculine body press onto hers. Her eyes shot open, realizing what was happening. Her voice let out squealing and screaming noises, muffled by the ongoing kiss.

Robbie's hand reached up Stephanie's shirt as he broke the kiss. He stared into her tear-filled eyes, gasping as she sobbed loudly. Stephanie was horrified. Her body wanted more, but her mind and heart wanted to hurt Robbie. He ceased any action and got off of her. He left the room, locked the door and sat on his chair to think.

Stephanie continued to cry in both aguish and confusion. Her body trembled as she sobbed herself into a slumber.

**0o0o0o0o**

"I don't understand what's wrong with your crystal, Sportacus," Pixel said as he handed back the round, white object.

Sportacus sighed, "Well, it was blinking for awhile, but then it just stopped. I know people are safe now, but I'm just feeling a bit worried. Something doesn't feel right. I'm going back home for awhile. I'll be back later."

Entering his humble abode, Sportacus spotted a folded piece of paper on a table. Picking it up, he unfolded it and read what it said aloud, _"Dear Sportacus, This is goodbye. I'm moving to Italy today, and you won't see me leaving. I hope the best for you and the kids. Sorry I can't say goodbye, but I must go. Sincerely, Stephanie."_

_Stephanie, moving?_ Wondered Sportacus. He was astonished that his beloved Stephanie wouldn't even say farewell after all these years of friendship. Sniffling, Sport fought back tears and decided not to let this rest. There was no way he would let Stephanie move to Italy without a goodbye. With the airship, Sportacus had the advantage of traveling anywhere in any amount of time. His responsibility of saving Lazytown could wait for a few hours... He had a new goal: Saving Stephanie from the cruel world.

Yet, before he could go, he needed to alert the others.

**0o0o0o0o**

_Look at her...Sleeping like an angel.. Tear stained face and tousled hair. No wonder Sportacus loves her. She's so sexy..._

Robbie pondered as he paced the room where Stephanie slept. He knelt beside the couch she layed on, questioning to wake her or not. Peace seemed to finally take Stephanie in its embrace, calming her down. Robbie felt an urge to jump on her again, but obviously decided against it. He wouldn't be as forceful as the last time if he did kiss her again.

"_Sport...Sportacus..." _Stephanie mumbled in her sleep. She dreampt of her savior showing up, whisking her away to a romantic land.

Touching her forehead, Robbie decided to wake her up. Dinner was already made and ready to be eaten, and he wanted company tonight. Robbie was sick of being lonely.

A kiss on the cheek woke Stephanie right up. She sat upright and glared down at the kneeling Robbie. A thought struck her like lightning. The remote might still be in his pocket...If she could take it somehow, she would be free.

"Good afternoon, darling. You slept like an angel." Robbie smiled, which brought more tears to Steph's tired eyes.

"I," She responded, "want to leave."

Gulping, he stood up and looked at the helpless girl sitting in front of him. He reached out his hand to help her stand, but she stood without his aid. Her brain conjured up a plan to retrieve the remote, but it would take a lot of courage.

"Would you join me for dinner?" Asked Robbie sweetly.

Surprisingly, Steph's answer was, "Gladly."

They walked out of the room into a kitchen. Spaghetti and meatballs were on two plates on a round table. Steph sat across from Robbie, and stared at her food. She wasn't in the mood to eat. As Robbie chowed down, he swallowed and met glances with Steph. She was staring at him with mysterious eyes. Licking his lips, Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

Seductively, she replied, "I'm having withdrawal problems."

"Huh?"

"My lips...are.." She took a deep breath and continued her plan, "...are having withdrawal problems."

Robbie felt aroused hearing those words from her mouth, "Uhn..Umm..What...What do you plan on doing to fix this?"

Without any words, Stephanie swallowed her pride and walked to Robbie. She closed her eyes, imagining it was someone else she would be kissing in a moment...Someone like Sportacus. Robbie stood, knowing just what Stephanie wanted. She wanted his lips on hers...She wanted to feel his arms around her body..

_But she wanted that remote...and would use kissing to distract Robbie.._


	6. Six

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of M. S. or Lazytown._

_A/N: Yeah...here's more.. more strong T though..Don't worry the insanity won't go on forever. Yeah and it is sort of Sport/Steph just a lil crazy stuff in between. Thank you reviewers so much!_

_Six _

_Damn,_ Stephanie couldn't find the remote in Robbie's pocket. Of course, it wasn't an easy task trying to steal something from Robbie while he was kissing her. His arms wrapped around Steph, which caused them to deepen the kiss. She stopped thinking about the remote, for there was no way she could get it now. Instead, her thoughts traveled to a sudden feeling of lust. In her mind, she pictured Sportacus kissing her, but the thought was thrown out as Robbie started to french kiss.

A moment passed where Stephanie could have stopped kissing Robbie, but her lips were drawn to his only because she found the sensation amazing. Despite the fact of who she was tongue-wrestling with, Stephanie found it quite pleasing.

"_Mmmm_" Robbie loved the attention his lips were getting. He had once had a girlfriend, but she never treated him right. The girl ended up cheating on him with someone from her hometown, causing Robbie to break up with her.

With one last second, Steph pulled away from her enemy. Blood rushed to her cheeks, turning them tomato red as a reality check hit her...She had just made out with Robbie Rotten...What was wrong with her? She liked it in an odd way, but found it repulsive at the same time. One part of her wanted to continue, but one part wanted to scream in terror.

"Can I go back to that room now? I want to be alone.." Stephanie hoped Robbie would let her be by herself for awhile, but by the look on his face, it seemed that he only wanted more physical attention.

"Uhh," He thought for a moment before answering, "You can go back to the room...Only if you promise to spend some time with me later."

Without a second thought, Stephanie agreed and headed to the room Robbie assigned her earlier. This time, Robbie didn't lock the door on her.

**0o0o0o0o**

Sportacus was long gone from Lazytown. He had crossed the ocean in his aircraft house into Italy. Stepping onto ground, Sport studied his surroundings. He was at an airplane terminal, searching for the plane that brought Stephanie. If she wasn't here, he would ask the clerks when she landed, and perhaps they would let him know where she went.

"So there is no Stephanie from Lazytown on your planes?" Sportacus asked a stern-looking clerk.

She answered roughly, "I already told you no! We looked on the computers and everything. No one is here by that name, Are you sure it was today?"

"Yes.." Disappointed, Sportacus turned back towards his aircraft and left Italy. He needed help from his friends to find his Stephanie.

Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy were playing freeze tag outside when they saw Sportacus descending the ladder from his house to the earth below. They ran over to him in anticipation, wanting to know if he had found Stephanie. His sad news brought frown upon frown to the Lazytown gang, but their enthusiasm for finding their best friend soon kicked in.

Energetically, Trixie suggested, "We should search all over Lazytown for any clues of her either being here or leaving. I'm sure she wouldn't just up and leave without something left behind for us. She's not mean like that to just go...It's just not her."

"That's true," Pixel stated, "Let's split up and search for Stephanie, or any clues to help us. Sounds perfect."

Sportacus ruined the mood, "There's just one problem."

"What?" Ziggy asked.

"Night time is very soon," Continued Sportacus, looking at the sky, "and you all have cerfews. I don't want you all in trouble, so we will search for a half-hour, then you will go home, and I will stay up and finish the job."

The gang agreed, and split up. Ziggy ran to the park, looking under benches and behind bubblers. Pixel glanced around corners and near buildings. Nothing was found yet. Trixie and Stingy both journeyed to the edge of Lazytown, finding nothing important.

In the forest near Lazytown, Sportacus sprinted around trees, flipped over rocks, and climbed branches, but saw nothing but Robbie's house in the center of the woods. He decided it wasn't too late to ask if he had seen anything, so off Sportacus went to Robbie Rotten's house.

"Oh, Sportacus! What a surprise!" Robbie opened the door and greeted his enemy cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

In a shaky, almost depressed voice, Sportacus replied, "I was wondering...Today I found this note written by Stephanie saying that she was going to Italy. I flew my home all the way to their airport, questioned them over and over, but no Stephanie. I know she can't have gone all the way there without leaving something behind...Maybe she didn't even go, but I am very scared for her safety. I want to know if you saw anything, or if you do see anything."

Robbie thought of saying he hadn't seen her, but that would take the fun out of lying, "I saw her go deeper into the forest. She said something about needing time away from everyone. I think she went with that new guy Bob."

"Really? Thank you Robbie very much." Walking away, Sportacus could've sworn he heard Robbie laughing.

The gang of kids met up with Sportacus a few minutes later, reporting that they found nothing significant. Sportacus explained what Robbie said, and that he was planning to go into the forest by hmiself to look for Steph. He then told the kids to go home and wait until morning to find out what happened.

And that was it...Sportacus walked into the forest once more, this time passing Robbie's house, and explored the deep mystery of the woods. He would do anything to make sure Steph was safe..._anything..._

**0o0o0o0o**

"What did Sportacus say, Robbie?" Stephanie wanted to know what went on only a few moments ago.

In a monotonous tone, Robbie answered, "Something about him flying to Italy to find you, but not being able to find you, so he's searching now. I told him you went into the woods with Bob to get away for awhile."

"But Bob doesn't exist!" Stephanie shouted, and then realized what Robbie said. "He went to Italy? All the way to Italy for me?"

Rolling his eyes, Robbie blurted, "Yeah, yeah...Get over it..Now...I think you owe me something..."

"Huh?" Steph wondered what he wanted, "Umm...whatever you want has to wait.. I'm suddenly deathly tired and need rest immediately. G'night."

Feeling defeated, and a bit irritated, Robbie left the room and locked the door. Stephanie was alone with her thoughts now. She couldn't get over hearing how Sportacus left to Italy to find her. Did Sportacus _love _Stephanie?


	7. Seven

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or Lazytown. My plot, of course, is from my own twisted mind._

_A/N: Thank you Sportadork for your comment. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. I thought ppl would hate the idea, but the way it's turning out, this might actually be good enough for a sequel. Of course, rob/steph is all in good fun, but there is still some sport/steph. this story is going to have both. how, you say? I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU WITH MY INSANITY! MWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks also to Princess Angel Rose. You won't be disgusted too much...well I hope not. If you are...well I have some barf bags lol. No, but thank you._

_lotsakissing...a lot of kissin...sorry but I must.. do you guys think I should raise the rating?_

_Seven _

The end of the Lazytown Forest came quickly, and Sportacus had still found no Stephanie. He headed back towards Lazytown as the sun started to set dreamily in the sky. The darker it got, the more worried about Stephanie Sportacus became. It was true, and he had to face it: Stephanie was someone he cared for deeply. Love could even describe the feeling Sport got everytime he thought of Steph.

Robbie's house came into view as Sportacus stepped past some shrubs and trees. He pondered about what Robbie said earlier. Stephanie was supposed to be in the forest with Bob, but no one was in sight. Sport wondered then if Robbie lied to him, or simply knew only what he stated. Maybe Steph was in the forest, but left.. Maybe she was back at home with her Uncle, the Mayor. Knocking on Robbie's door once more, Sportacus waited for his misunderstood pal to answer.

"Oh, hello Sportacus. Any luck with finding Stephanie?" Clearly, Robbie was concerned...

Sport sighed, "No. Are you sure you don't know anyhing more about her whereabouts?"

"No," replied Robbie, "I'm sure. You know, she could just be right under your nose.. I'm sure she's fine. Strong teenager, that one. Eighteen-year-olds like their newly found freedom, so she might've runaway for a little bit. You should go back home and sleep on it. She'll probably turn up in the morning."

"True...Maybe she is just stretching her freedom. Robbie," Sportacus looked in his eyes, "thank you for your help. Stephanie should be safe. She is very strong and brave. Goodnight."

"Nighty-night," Robbie smiled and waved goodbye to Sportacus.

With no flips or athletic moves, Sportacus went back home. He didn't want to give up for the night, but if Stephanie needed time to herself, he would allow her to do so. The letter saying she left for Italy was probably just written so she could be alone for as long as she wanted without anyone bothering her. That's what Sport told himself over and over again until he fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o**

Another tear rolled down Stephanie's cheek. This time, not for herself. Sher cried tears of confusion. For so long, she had never thought of Robbie as the seductive type. With the day ending, Stephanie tried to figure out why she suddenly felt like grabbing Robbie and pulling him on top of her. It was probably just lust, which she had once experienced over a television star, but either way the new feelings for Robbie tore her apart. She loved Sportacus, or so she thought. He was her everything...He was her hero, her gentleman, her knight in shining armour. Perhaps, as she considered, she wanted a change. Maybe someone daring and spontaneous was better than someone who was slightly predictable and loved by everyone. ...Stephanie began to wonder if somehow, someway, deep in her heart, she yearned for a bad guy to bring out her rebellious side.

Trying to sleep was hard enough for Robbie, but now that someone was in his house, he found himself more awake and alert than ever. His mouth watered at the image of Stephanie asking him to kiss her. She was engraved in his mind badly like a disease. He would think of her, and his palms would sweat, his heart would race, and he would imagine kissing her, pleasing her, making her _his_.

"This is so dumb!" Robbie yelled at himself, getting up from bed, "Get a grip! She's just a woman...Just a woman who hates you, hates who you are, and hates the mention of your name. I am Robbie Rotten, and cannot let a female distract me.. Unless of course I take charge of it."

The door opened slowly, revealing light from outside the room which Stephanie slept soundly. Robbie entered, leaving the door partially open so he could see properly. He hovered over Stephanie, intaking the sight of her sleeping body. She really was an angel, and it was time to see just how much of an angel she was.

"Oh Stephanie," Robbie called teasingly, "Wake up sleepy-head."

Grumbling, Steph didn't wake up. Robbie called to her again, but still nothing. Bending down, Robbie kissed the corner of Steph's mouth. She woke right up, but she was speechless. Robbie had his pajamas on, red and blue. This made Steph smile, for she had never seen a grown man in his pj's. (Besides her Uncle, but she didn't count family.)

"What are you smiling at?" Robbie finally broke the silence with his caring voice.

Yawning, Steph answered, "You're...You're pajamas are cute." She couldn't believe she had just admitted that, and from the look on his face, neither had Robbie.

"_Cute_?" He questioned, "First you are screaming to leave and now you compliment my nightwear..Are you on drugs?"

Giggling, Steph replied, "No..Sorry, I always become a little weird when I'm sleepy."

Sitting on the edge of the couch, near Steph's feet, Robbie stared at his fallen angel. In a moment, he grabbed her around the waist and lowered himself onto her. He forced her into a kiss as he had done earlier in the day, and certainly enjoyed it. She struggled under him, wanting to break free, but he pinned her arms behind her head. For some reason, Stephanie liked this. As did Robbie...

The kiss was broken, but Robbie and Stephanie stayed in their spots, gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of the two knew what the hell was going on with them. One minute, they feel hatred towards one another, and the next they feel lust and infatuation. Desire. Yearning..

"Sportacus loves you.." Robbie blurted.

In awe, Steph stayed slient.

"But you are too good for him.." Continued Robbie, making sure not to ruin their met eyes.

"..._I think I love him..."_ Steph spoke lower than a whisper, but Robbie knew what she said.

"Then why," He responded, "are you letting me kiss you so much?"

Steph only said, "..._Because..."_

But what she meant to say was, _I think I love you.._


	8. Eight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or Lazytown._

_A/N: Ooooh...Maranda made a cliffhanger...HAHAHAHHAHA lol here's more for you guys. I love my reviewers... Gives you all chocolate and candy_

_I am making a sequel definitely.._

_Eight _

"Because why?" Robbie couldn't help but wonder out loud.

Stephanie bit her lip, but then took a chance, "I like it. At least I think I do.."

Standing up from the couch, Robbie became slightly mad, "How can you just think you like something? You should know if you like it or not. There should be no middle. Get up!" He ordered, and Steph stood without question.

He took her by the arm and pulled her towards the wall across from the couch. She didn't bother to ask why he dragged her here, but she still wanted to know. With a forceful shove, Robbie pushed Stephanie against the wall and stood incredibly close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and could see the attraction in his eyes.

With no warning, Robbie wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist and pulled her body closer. He took her lips into his and passionately kissed her with all of his might. The feel of passion emerging from Stephanie was overwhelmingly awesome to Robbie. He wanted to hold onto her forever, he wanted to prove she was at no age of innocence. Something inside of Stephanie burned like a torch, sending flames throughout her body. Robbie had held back before with his kissing, she could tell by the power now residing in his lips.

"So," Robbie pulled away, but didn't let go of Stephanie's shaking body, "Do you know now if you like it or not?"

Taking a well-deserved breath, she nodded, "Yes.. .Robbie, there's just something about you that I can't turn away from. You're so demanding...but...desirable."

Looking down for a second, Steph noticed Robbie's pocket. The remote was in it! She wanted to stay in his arms, embraced in the pleasure, but she knew that her and Lazytown's fate rested in the control of that remote. Robbie saw her looking down, but took it the wrong way.

"You want more, I take it?" He seductively asked, tugging her closer.

This was her big chance to escape. Stephanie raised her hand to Robbie's cheek and began to kiss him tenderly. He liked her giving in so easily, but found it sort of suspicious. Either way, Robbie enjoyed the attention his body was getting. Instantly, Stephanie reached her hand into his pocket unnoticably, taking the remote. She stuffed it in her own pocket, and then ended the kiss. She needed to get out quickly...If she could push the button, Sportacus would know she was in trouble..

Robbie looked at Stephanie, up and down, noticing her pocket being a tad fuller than previously. Feeling worried, Stephanie wondered if she should just give the remote back... She didn't want to hurt Robbie, for she felt really strong towards him. Throughout the time she was in his home, she had fallen in love with his bad side. Never in her life did she think she would appreciate the evil inside of him, but she saw Robbie with new eyes. Though, she knew what she had to do, even if she felt sorry.

"Robbie, you need to...to fix your shirt. It's a mess." Steph just needed that one moment to run..

Taking a glance at his pajama top, Robbie agreed, "You're right..I buttoned the wrong way!" He let go of Stephanie, and unbuttoned half of his shirt, letting Steph see his handsome chest. Reaching into her pocket, the red button was pressed on the remote control, dropping the anti-Sportacus system. With a deep, long breath, Stephanie darted past Robbie, slamming into the closed door. Sheopened it wuickly, avoiding and ignoring Robbie's screams for her to return to his side.

Running with all her might, Stephanie sprinted towards the front door, and realized it was locked. She sobbed and ran to the back of the house, hearing Robbie close behind her.

"Come back, Stephanie! What are you doing?"

There was no other way out of Robbie's house except for up. She was ready to jump out of a window or something.. The new plan was to climb on the roof and shimmy down the dranipipe. However, reaching the only upstairs room, Stephanie found herself standing in Robbie's bedroom. She took the remote from her pocket and smashed it against the wall... If she couldn't escape, at least Robbie would have trouble keeping Sportacus away.

"I thought we had something special," Robbie stated, entering his room. He shut the door behind him and saw the broken remote lying next to his foot.

Stephanie lowered her head, "I just want to go home." She cried, and spoke over her tears, "You don't understand, Robbie. I think I like you a lot, but how can I know for sure if I can't know the real you. I like the devilish side of you...You make me feel wanted...But, what about my friends..? What about my Uncle? What about-"

"-Sportacus?" Robbie finished her question and then added, "What about me? Don't you think that I want something out of life too? I want to be wanted...and I found that in you tonight. Was that all an act?"

"No," Steph said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "It wasn't an act. You opened me up to a new world.. I can't live in here forever though! Can't you just stop being mad at Sportacus and leave us alone?"

Robbie was appauled at Steph's remarks, "I'm not mad at Sportacus. I'm only a little angry that he gets all the attention. I want Lazytown to live up to its name, is that too much to ask? I want to have you by my side, is that too mch to ask? I want a summer home in the Bahamas, is that too much to ask?"

"Well, that one might be.." Steph retorted.

Grabbing Stephanie, Robbie flung her over his shoulders as she kicked and screamed. He brought her downstairs and put her back in the plain room. Whistling, Robbie set a cage around Steph.

"Maybe," He frowned, "I'll let you out tomorrow..If you behave. Now escuse me while I fix the remote and get some sleep."

Shutting the door, Robbie left Steph alone on the floor, in a cage, thinking about Robbie. No matter what he did, she couldn't stop feeling some attraction to him. And deep in her mind, she thought about Sportacus..

**0o0o0o0o**

"Someone...trouble..." Sportacus' crystal was blinking, but he was asleep. His subconcious knew there was trouble, which made him shoot out of bed at last.

Looking at the clock, Sportacus gasped, "Oh no! Stephanie!"

With a flip and a cartwheel, Sportacus dropped safely to the earth below, ready to find Stephanie once and for all.


	9. Nine

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or Lazytown._

_A/N: MORE FICNESS YAHOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo. Oh My God! You guys are reviewing and I love it! Thank you so much to all of you, and a special thanks to Shannon and Haley (hope I spelled it right) for the fan art. If you guys could make more for me, could I have permission to post it on my website? Of course I will credit you. I love the art it's so cute!_

_Yes, Sportadork, most of the scenes in here with Robbie/Steph are for your pleasure. It was my plan to write it anyways, but everytime I do I think "Sportadork's going to be very happy"_

_18lzytwnr- I know it's wrong, but in some way it's oh so right! mwahahaha_

_meowmix2-Glad you like it. The more people who like this, the better. Thanks for the comment. _

_RandomDreamz-Manda, even though you don't really like Lazytown, thanks so much for reading this and supporting it. _

_Now more fic!_

_Nine _

Lazytown was peaceful at night. Quiet as a fish deep in the ocean. The only unsettling at the time was Sportacus' nerves. He knew something was terribly wrong, for trouble never usually happened during the night. The first place Sportacus could think of was the forest.

"Of course," Sportacus repeated Robbie's statement, "_right under your nose.._ Here I come Stephanie."

The Lazytown forest was dark in the day, and even darker at night. No one wanted to visit it unless something made them enter. Robbie, when he first moved to Lazytown, decided the forest was the best place to live because no one would ever bother him. Yet, tonight was not one of Robbie's normal quiet nights alone. Sportacus approached the door of the Rotten Household, and rang the bell.

Slowly opening the door, Robbie appeared and poked his head out.

He greeted Sportacus, "Good evening...It's really late, Sportacus. How can I help you?"

"Enough of these games, Robbie, I know you know where Stephanie is." Patience in Sportacus began to wear thin.

"Stephanie?" Robbie tried to play stupid, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Sportacus, getting fed up with Robbie's trouble, pushed the front door open and stormed in.

"You have no right to be here! Get out!" Robbie yelled.

Knocking Robbie to the floor, Sportacus stated, "I have a right to save someone, no matter where they are. Now, tell me where Stephanie is, or I will harm you."

"You will harm _me_?" Robbie questioned in disbelief, "You, Sportacus the Goody-Goody, will harm someone? You won't get any answers from me."

As Robbie stood up, he shut the door and whistled. A great force shoved Sportacus onto the living room floor, entrapping him in a cage. He spun around several times, trying to find a way out. How did Robbie suddenly obtain so many powers? Why did his house seem to be filled with magic? At every whistle, the house did whatever Robbie wanted it to. He would think of something, whistle, and **_Bingo! _**The command would be done by the enchanted house. The question now, was, how did Robbie get all these powers?

"You," Sportacus shouted, "Will not get away with this!"

Stepping close to the cage, Robbie laughed, "And how do you plan on winning this time?"

"The kids will know where to find me. They knew I was in the forest last, so they will look for me here."

"That's what you think. What if you aren't here? They won't find you." Robbie grinned malevolently.

Sportacus simply said, "I'm not going anywhere unless it's to find Stehpanie."

Robbie whistled, and the cage started to carry Sportacus into the plain room where Stephanie was. The cage dropped, leaving Sportacus to stare with wide eyes at the crying Stephanie.

"Are you alright?" He asked Steph, not caring for his own feelings.

She looked at him in awe, then looked at Robbie, "How could you capture him as well? Now everyone will notice us missing, and you'll be in bigger trouble? Why, Robbie? Why couldn't you have just done one of your normal, stupid plans to make Lazytown lazier? At least those are semi-sane. You can't keep us in here for much longer."

"You're right," Robbie gazed at Stephanie, "I can't keep _you _in there for much longer. Oh, _why _did I do this instead of a normal plan? Well, because I knew this one would work. Besides, I should remind you, Stephanie, that it was your idea to say your lips had withdrawal symptoms. This plan has turned out to be fantastic!"

With a short whistle, Stephanie's cage had disappeared. She rose to her feet and rubbed her eyes. Glancing down at Sportacus, she figured she would have to use more physical situations with Robbie in order to free both her and Sport. The blue, sleet-like eyes of Sportacus turned watery and worried. He wasn't sure what Robbie was talking about, with the lip withdrawal statement, but he felt he didn't want to know. The thought of Stephanie ever locking lips with a villain crushed his heart, churned his stomach, and boggled his mind.

Taking Stephanie by the hands, Robbie pulled her closer, fully aware that Sportacus was watching them. Steph wasn't too sure about the idea, but she kissed Robbie anyways. She knew Sportacus was enraged, for Steph could feel his rage and anguish burning throughout the room like a five-alarm fire. Jealousy must've entrapped Sportacus, for he shouted '_Stop_' quiite a few times. This only made Robbie kiss Stephanie deeper and more passionately.

Stephanie forgot Sportacus was in the room, as she started to unzip Robbie's suit. He made a pleased noise, but saw the daggers Sportacus shot from his firey eyes.

"Stop," Robbie muttered to Steph, zipping his suit back up, "Ol' Sporty-pants can't take the pain. I'm going to go back to sleep now, and in the morning, we can make pancakes together. Of course, pancakes aren't as delicious and delectable as you are, my pet."

Leaving the room and locking it as usual, Robbie found his way to slumber rather quickly. In the meantime, Sportacus could not look at Stephanie. He was so incredably upset at her, and disappointed as well. How could she kiss the enemy? How could she even think of liking that...that...rotten man?

"Sportacus.." Steph sat next to the cage, next to her hero, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Robbie isn't all that bad. He just wants some attention, that's all. Everyone needs love, even villains. Robbie isn't _even _a villain. He's done nothing to harm me...He's never hurt anyone, despite the attempts to take over Lazytown. He feels left out because he is the only one in this town who isn't obsessed with activity."

At last meeting eyes with Stephanie, Sportacus spoke quietly but sternly, "It doesn't matter that he is all alone. He knows he has us and our friends to talk to and to have fun with. It is his choice to live in this forest and stay alone. Stephanie, you cannot expect to fall in love with a man who plans evil things for a living. I am shocked that you would even consider kissing Robbie, let alone care for him."

"_You're jealous!"_ Stephanie angrily excalimed, "You can't accept the fact that I like the pleasure that comes with physical attraction and attention. What is so wrong with Robbie, huh? Speak up, Sportacus!"

In a low, depressed tone, Sportacus admitted, "_He's not me."_


	10. Ten

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or Lazytown. I don't own any lines from Grease either_

_A/N: Another set of chaps are ready for you readers. I'm so happy! no this is NOT the last chapter. The last sentence might seem so, but it's not._

_Ten _

_He's not me...He's not me..._This statement burned in Stephanie's mind, melting her brain, making her speechless and dumbfounded. So many questions formed like flowers, blooming every which way, driving Stephanie crazy.

"He's not you?" She spoke, breaking the deafening silence, "What do you mean, _He's not you?_"

Sportacus took a deep breath and reached his hand through the cage bars, taking Stephanie's hand in his.

"I want the best for you, Stephanie," He started nervously, "and to me, that is not a person who plans evil schemes all day. I only meant that...well...I...I can't see you giving him anymore attention. I'm better for you than he is. Heck, even Pixel would be better for you, and he is always paying attention to electronics. Nothing against him, of course."

Ripping her hand from Sport's grip, Stephanie defended herself, "I can give as much care to Robbie as I want to! You know what he told me? He told me he thought you loved me...Well, if you loved me, you would let me live my own damned life!"

"Stephanie," Sportacus frowned, "I do love you. You have no idea how much I love you. I drive myself crazy thinking about you and your safety everyday and every night. Don't go with Robbie...Don't kiss him anymore..You are turning into someone who's not you..Someone completely different. What happened to the Stephanie I knew the other day?"

"Maybe she's missing," Stephanie took a line from a movie she once saw, "Why don't you try the missing persons ads or try the yellow pages. Yeah, and why can't I kiss Robbie? Because he's not you, right? Maybe I want to kiss him..Who knows, maybe I want to get impregnated! He's given me more to look forward to than you ever have! At least he hasn't hurt me.. You, on the other hand, have."

"**How have I hurt you?** I save you all the time!"

Steph stood up, "How did you hurt me?" She walked to the door, "You haven't saved me all the time, Sportacus," She tried to turn the doorknob, but forgot the door was locked, "You haven't saved me from falling for you..That's right, Sport, I fell in love with you.. Until I found out that you are unsensitive and only care about your feelings. Maybe you should stay in that stupid cage and think about things. You need a well deserved time out."

With that said, Stephanie walked to the other side of the room, huddled in a corner, and fell asleep. Sportacus, however, leaned his head against the cage, hoping that this had all been a dream. He closed his eyes and thought long and hard about Stephanie's painful words. She said she fell in love with him, right? Then why, he asked himself, did she act like she hated him?

**0o0o0o0o**

Robbie woke up feeling extra groggy, and a little annoyed. He had heard Sportacus and Stephanie fighting the night before, and felt responsible for Stephanie's unhappiness. With a new plan in mind, Robbie decided to let Sportacus go. His new plan was to go back to the ways things used to be, and get to know Steph better. This way, as he hoped, she would see the real him, and maybe they would start a relationship. The only flaw with this plan was the fact that Sportacus wouls surely get him in deep trouble for kidnapping them. If there was only a way for Robbie to bribe Sportacus into letting him off the hook...

"_Pssst...Stephanie.._" Robbie entered the plain room and woke Steph softly. He needed to talk to her immediately.

She awoke gently, making Robbie feel like making-out with her again. With a giant yawn, Stephanie asked what was wrong. Robbie asked to chat with her outside of the room where Sportacus couldn't hear. They quietly left the room, making sure not to wake Sportacus.

"What do you have to say?" Steph asked Robbie as she sat at the kitchen table.

Sitting across from her, Robbie responded, "I know this may sound really, really, really dumb... I want to set you and Sportacus free. I thought capturing you both would make Lazytown better, you know? No heros to save everyone and capture all the publicity..Yet, I need to go back to my normal way of life. This plan I had didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Well, it did, but I feel terrible about it. I don't want to sound like a softy, but I'm sorry for everything. The only trouble now, unfortunately, is Sportacus will probably get me into a load of punishment for kidnapping you both. What can I do?"

"Appologize," Steph simply replied.

Robbie shook his head, "That won't work. I heard how upset Sportacus was with you last night. In fact, I heard the whole fight. I never meant to cause an argument like that. I would never want you two to stop your friendship..Everyone needs a friend. Even Sporta-chip."

"I see.." Taking Robbie's hands in hers, she told him, "I don't want to sound like a softy either, but I care about you a lot. Not just because you give me more pleasure than any sport in the world, but because I see something in you that I've never seen in anyone else. Sportacus is great and all, but he never takes any chances. I want him to push me against a wall or something, you know? But you, Robbie, you are spontaneous and daring..You aren't afraid of anything..And I love that in you. So, to help you out, I'd say you'd have to personally appologize to Sportacus. I know you don't think that will work, but Sportacus would forgive anyone who gives him the time of day."

A reality check hit Robbie: It wasn't infatuation that made him yearn for Stephanie so much; It was love. He loved her smart, honest, playful self, and he wanted her to never change.

In a few minutes, Robbie woke Sportacus up and let him out of the cage. The first thing Sportacus did was kick Robbie in the leg and curse at him in French.

"Hold on, Sportacus!" Robbie yelled before Sportaus' fist stopped in front of his face.

He lowered his arm and impatiently asked, "What, Robbie?"

"I'm sorry...I don't want you to be mad at me for what I've done. I got so caught up in this thing with the house..I figured I could use powers to make my plans easier, when, in reality, it made them worse. I know I shouldn't have kidnapped Stephanie, and I shouldn't have put you in a cage, but I was in this moment of self-glory... Here.." Robbie handed Sportacus a round, blue, glimmering crystal and stated, "That's where the house and I got all this power. I found it in a cave not too long ago before I found out it was magical. Put it away somewhere safe and I will go back to my normal life."

Sportacus deeply thought, taking Stephanie into consideration. What if he put Robbie in jail? He would be away from Stephanie for a long time, and Sportacus could have her all to himself. That would be the best thing to do, but Sportacus knew it was cruel and unlike himself. If he wanted Stephanie to love him again, Sportacus needed to take some chances. One being forgiving Robbie.

"Alright, Robbie..I forgive you.." Sportacus stated this calmly, as Steph entered the room.

As if he hadn't even heard what Sportacus said, Robbie spoke quickly, "If you don't want to forgive me...That's fine. I'll go away froever and-"

"**_Robbie!_**" Sportacus got his attention, "I forgave you. Now, may we leave?"

"Oh..." Robbie was awe-struck, "Yeah..Umm..sure..You know where the door is. The magic is off, so the door isn't locked anymore. Now I'll have to go back to using a key. That's it? You're letting me off the hook?"

"Yes, Robbie.. You learned your lesson by feeling sorry for everything. I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself." Sportacus winked at Stephanie, who rolled her eyes. She knew Sportacus didn't want to let Robbie get away with this.

Stephanie jumped into the conversation, "I'm not leaving yet. I promised I would have breakfast with Robbie, so I'm staying."

"Fine," Sportacus suddenly sounded shook up, "I'll see you when I see you. Farewell, Robbie Rotten. Have a good day."

The front door slammed shut after Sportacus left for his own home. Robbie and Stephanie stood side-by-side, unable to find any words at the present time. They went into the kitchen, ready for a pancake breakfast. At last things were sane.


	11. Eleven

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of lazytown or Magnus s._

_A/N: MMmmm Rolos! hahahahaa. Pancake face, makes me extra happy. I like shampoo bottles that sit on my lappy. (please tell andy milonakis to get out of my head) Sportadork, you are, by far, the best reviewer in this story yet. You always make me smile and get motivated to write more. I can't wait until you read the sequel! Thanks Zephyr for the comment. Wasn't it hot? lol_

_Warning: The next chapter is full of spontanuity and stupidity...Anyone over the age of one billion must leave immediately. Thank you. (just kidding)_

_HOLY CRAP ON WHITE BREAD! 600 HITS! Thank all of you for reading this! I can't believe I hit 600!WOOT_

_This is the last chapter, but my sequel will be up very very very soon. Like, immediately soon. It shall be named: **Age of Sin **.. It will be rated T, just like this one, and it will have more humor, more twists, and more Steph, rob, and sport goodness. I promise to show more of the kids too, who by that time, will not be kids anymore, but teenagers._

_Eleven _

Syrup dripped off the high pile of blueberry pancakes. Robbie served two to himself, and two to Stephanie. They ate in peace, but their minds were full of angry thoughts. Stephanie was so mad that Sportacus had to scold her for liking Robbie. It was her choice who to like! Robbie was irritated that Sportacus upset Stephanie. How sweet..

"I'm in dire need of a vacation." Stephanie commented.

After swallowing a bite of pancake, Robbie smoothly stated, "I have your vacation right here, honey."

The two of them laughed at the come-on, and Robbie added, "No, but seriously. Why don't you go to Italy for awhile like you planned?"

"I think that's exactly what I'm going to do. Actually, I think I should leave tonight. I'll call the airport and reserve a ticket. This could be my big chance to get ahead in life. I'll only stay for a little bit though. What do you think?" Stephanie was excited..And why shouldn't she be?

Robbie looked straight into his new passion's eyes and smiled, "I think it's a great idea. I'd advise you, however, to at least say goodbye to Sportacus. I know you both had a fight, but you know he still loves you."

"Yeah," Steph sighed, "You're right. After breakfast I'll go talk to him..Then I'll get ready to leave. This is going to be one hell of a day."

After the table was cleared and all the dishes were cleaned, Stephanie realized she had to say a final goodbye to Robbie before she left to talk to Sportacus. In her heart, she wanted to shower Robbie with kisses. Yet, she couldn't do this by herself. Even though she had become slightly more daring in the physical department, she still found her nerves acting up, making her very shy, and making her not want to make the first move. Besides all of that, she loved it when Robbie started.

Sitting on the living room couch together, Stephanie and Robbie kept quiet while some music was playing. They didn't know what to say, for this could be the last time they saw each other. Stephanie was unsure how long she would live in Italy, but she knew she wanted it to be a long enough time so that she could possibly start a carreer and maybe meet some new friends. Robbie also felt like Steph was going away forever. He felt so strongly towards her, but he didn't think she felt the same way for him. In his eyes, Steph's age of innocence was making her only like the sinful, physical lust. Perhaps this was true, but steph still felt that something drew her to Robbie. Something other than touch and desire.

"So, this is goodbye, huh?" Robbie asked, walking Stephanie outside of his house and into the bright daylight.

Steph shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, I know I will return someday, but I just don't know when. Could be years...Could be months..Could be days..."

"I want you to know," Robbie forced a smile on his face, "that I will always care about you..If you do end up with Sportacus, that's fine..But know that I will always be here for you, and not just when you need to be saved."

Stephanie grinned, wrapped her arms around Robbie, and gave him the biggest hug he had ever had. She quickly kissed him on the lips, tasting sugar from the syrup.Sweet endings... They both knew that this was not their last farewell.

**0o0o0o0o**

Sportacus played tennis very well, especially against a bunch of growing kids. Except, today he didn't play to his fullest potential. Right now he knew Stephanie and Robbie were probably in each other's arms, kissing each others brains out.

_If only,_ Sportacus thought, _Stephanie would see that physical touch is not what makes love what it is. It takes generosity, care, kindness, friendship, and a whole lot of everything good. I love her, so I must win her over._

As the game of tennis ended, Sportacus realized he lost against Pixel and Stingy. Trixie was on his team, for she loved tennis. Ziggy kept score. As the gang cleaned up the game, Ziggy noticed Stephanie walking towards them.

"Stephanie!" Trixie shouted, running towards her best friend.

Steph laughed, "Hey Trixie.." She looked at the rest of her friends and shouted, "Hey guys!"

Trixie and Stephanie ran over to the other friends, and Sportacus joined them too. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Stephanie.

"How was Robbie's?" He asked curiously.

Steph answered monotonously and plainly, "Great."

"You went to Robbie Rotten's?" Trixie queried.

"Yes," Steph proudly declared, "I did, and it was fun! We had pancakes and syrup and orange juice. Listen guys," She looked her friends over, "You probably won't understand right now, but I need a vacation. I made up my mind to visit Italy for awhile. My Uncle will lend me the money until I can pay him back. I'm going to call the airport and buy a ticket..My plan is to leave tonight."

Several groans and noises were heard from the kids. Sportacus stayed silent as a mouse. He was very upset now. Why did Stephanie have to leave her town?

"Well," Steph pressed on, "I want hugs..I'm going soon..So I want to say goodbye now. I'm not sure how long I'll stay in Italy, but I know it'll be for awhile."

One by one, the kids hugged Stephanie, wishing her the best of luck, and secreetly praying for her flight to be cancelled. After a few tears spilled from Stephanie's and the gang's eyes, Sportacus was the only one left to say goodbye to. The kids left the sight, knowing that Sportacus and Stephanie needed some time alone.

"So," Sportacus scolded, "This is how you treat the ones you love? By leaving us? I always thought you were better than that."

Standing her ground, Stephanie stated, "This isn't against you or our friends. This is for me to find myself, and maybe figure out what I want out of life. Can't you be happy for me? I'm finally reaching one of my goals... If you really loved me, you'd be happy."

"Don't turn my feelings for you against me!" Sportacus felt teary-eyed, "I love you more than life itself, Stephanie, and if you are to blind to see that, maybe you should be with Robbie. I never told you I loved you...I know that must hurt you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way or not. When you came to this town, I got to know you as a lovable, cute girl who had a lot of spunk and belief in herself. Now that you've grown, I found out that you were a beautiful, still lovable female who would die to reach her goals. Of course I am happy for you! What I am not happy about is your indifference to my opinion about Robbie and you. I think it's rediculous seeing you together..All he wants is the wrong thing. All he wants is someone to sleep with... All he wants-"

"-is someone to love." Stephanie shouted, interrupting Sportacus. She then concluded, "Sportacus, this vacation will do both of us some good. I still care about you. **Hell, I freaking love you, okay? **But I like Robbie too...I'm confused, and **you** aren't helping!"

Before Sportacus could answer, Stephanie ran towards her Uncle's house to pack.

Sportacus shouted, **_"Stephanie, don't leave like this!" _**

**0o0o0o0o**

The airport was busy at five p.m. Lazytown faded slowly as Stephanie stared out her window on the Lazytown Air-Way Airplane. This was it...Her time to start anew. She knew she would go back to Lazytown again, but not for a long time. She felt so guilty for leaving Sportacus shouting after her, but it had to be done. Robbie was constantly on her mind, as images of them kissing passed by. Then, in a sad state, Stephanie recalled past times with her hero. All of her time knowing Sportacus, she had loved him.. Now, she met the real Robbie, the one who wouldn't leave her side if the Devil himself threatened death upon him. What in Heavens could she do but leave them both while she tried to figure herself out? She needed this time, this only time, to find again, her innocence and righteousness.

To find light from the dark which she had been born into.


End file.
